


A Trip to the Beach

by SnowXeno



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Day At The Beach, Rain, Shopping, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowXeno/pseuds/SnowXeno
Summary: Laurie convinces Michael to go to the beach.





	A Trip to the Beach

Ever have those days where it's so miserable outside you just want to be left alone but your sibling doesn’t seem to understand that? Michael was having one of those days. 

 

"Come one Michael, you haven't left the house in weeks! It's hot outside, let's go to the beach!" Laurie yelled excitedly. Michael stared blankly at her and glanced out the window. Outside was where people were, and people tended to not like him. 

 

Laurie sighed, "Take your mask off, no one will recognize you then." Michael stared at her. It was true; no one would know it was him, Michael Myers. Slowly, Michael reached up to his masked and tugged it off, revealing long, tangled, blonde hair and a slightly scruffy face. "You take care of your facial hair...but not your hair?" Laurie sighed and rubbed her face. She grabbed Michael's arm and started to drag him up to the bath tub. 

 

 

"Look at you, now you look a lot more normal," Laurie said as she dried off Michael’s now shorter hair. Michael ran his hand through his now short, bouncy blond locks. It had been years since he had his hair properly cut, if Laurie counted at being a proper hair stylist. "Okay, now let's go to the beach!" Laurie jumped in excitement, but a thought came to her, did Michael even have a swim suit? "You don’t happen to have a pair of trunks, do you?" Laurie laughed, scratching the back of her head. Michael stared at her, and then looked away. "I'll take that as a no," Laurie said, sighing. 

 

***

 

It took almost a half an hour to get Michael out of the house and into the car, and another to get him into the store. "Come on Michael, just try them on. You're going swimming with me whether you like it or not." Laurie huffed. Michael yanked the trunks out of her hand and stomped into the changing room. After a few minutes Michael stomped out handing them back. 

 

"Well, do they fit?" Laurie asked. Michael stared at her and crossed his arms. "Good, come on let's check out and then you can go put them on because the beach is a block away!" Laurie quickly walked to the cashier, shoving them money into their hands. She was practically vibrating with excitement. Laurie grabbed Michael's arm and dragged him out and towards the car. 

 

***

 

Laurie was mad. Mother Nature was a bitch, she had decided to literally rain down on Laurie's plans. Now, she and Michael where the only ones at the beach as rain fell from the sky. Laurie watched as Michael stood knee deep in the water with his arms open and looking up into the sky as he let the rain hit his face. Both were in their swimming suits, Michael had decided to keep his shirt on and Laurie was wearing a cover up over her cute floral one piece, a big straw hat on her head. She smiled and set her hat down on her down and places a big rock she had found on the brim. She walked into the water and joined her brother, deciding to take this as a win in her book. 

 

"Are you having fun?" Laurie asked, lowering her arms and looking at the soaked Michael. 

 

Michael looked over at his sister and did something he hadn't in a long time; he smiled and opened his mouth, "Yes." 

 

Laurie was taken a back, but soon a wide grin grew on her face as she jumped onto Michael hugging him. "Good, I'm glad you came," she said.


End file.
